Harry Potter 6
by Master Ki-Adi-Mundi
Summary: My version of book six. Please review if you read. I assure you that it is worthwhile. Spoilers for OOTP
1. Out of Ordinary

Inside the Ministry of Magic, a man waited impatiently for help to come. Just as that man decided to sit down, a voice called, "Cornelius?" The man looked behind him and saw an old man walking towards him. 'Dumbledore!! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you? We have caught Sirius Black and we think he might have key information that will lead to You-know-who's downfall' Fudge said gleefully. Albus Dumbledore frowned. 'What's wrong, Albus?' Fudge asked obviously noticing the frown on Dumbledore's face. 'Nothing, Cornelius nothing' Dumbledore sighed. 'Anyways, we have other important things to talk about' Fudge said sitting down in a chair and gesturing Dumbledore to do so too. Unfortunately Dumbledore didn't sit down and said, 'I have teachers to attend to Cornelius. I will see you later" Dumbledore apparated away after the words.  
  
Dumbledore reached Hogwarts about fifteen minutes later to just catch a flash of green light which awoke Harry Potter from his sleep...  
  
Harry Potter woke up sweating at the middle of night with nothing to comfort him. The only thing that he had right now to comfort him was that he was allowed to call his friends every two days! He hadn't been able to think right since he'd come back from school with so many things going on like Sirius dying in the hands of his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, his unusual break up with Cho and Dumbledore becoming weaker. He started thinking about how he would be handling the DA meetings now with so much pressure on him. He wanted to be with Ron and Hermione at this very moment and consulting with them about DA.  
  
At the moment of grieving, Harry heard footsteps getting closer followed by a knock on his door. Aunt Petunia called up, 'You can phone your friends now!' Harry suddenly got excited and when he swung the door open, he almost tripped over his aunt. She shrieked and Uncle Vernon came dashing towards them as fast as he could, 'What happened, Petunia?' 'N-n-nothing hap-pened V-Vernon' Petunia stuttered.  
  
Before any punishment could be given to Harry though, he'd dashed down and started calling the Order officials which were Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Mr.Weasley. He had expected Tonks to answer the phone as usual but this time Mrs. Weasley answered the phone, 'Hello?'  
  
'Hello! Mrs. Weasley?'  
  
'Hello Harry dear!! How are you?'  
  
'I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. How about you?'  
  
'Hold on dear! RON!! Harry's on the felly-tellyphone' She roared to Ron.  
  
'Coming mum!' Ron called and came downstairs from his room and called Hermione, who was staying with them for the summer, with him.  
  
'Hey mate! How're you doing?' Ron answered the phone.  
  
'Fine' Harry lied.  
  
'Mum said that Dumbledore will let you stay with us for the rest of the summer, mate!'  
  
'Uh.right. I'll see you soon Ron. Uncle Vernon's coming and might yell so I'll just hang up. Bye mate!'  
  
Just after Harry had hung up the phone, Uncle Vernon truly did come over to get Harry into trouble but to his disappointment, Harry wasn't on the phone anymore. He cursed silently to himself.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder and smirked. He wasn't in trouble.yet. He went towards his uncle and asked silently, 'May I go to stay at the Weasley's house for the summer?' Uncle Vernon glared down at Harry. His face clearly stated that he wanted to keep Harry as miserable as ever but was helpless since he didn't want those wierdos to come near him. So he said, 'Yes' with utter disgust. Harry couldn't help but smile. Mad-Eye Moody had truly done his job. He looked away quickly.  
  
Harry went upstairs and wrote a letter to his mate, Ron saying that he could stay over but then he threw it in the trash since now that Voldemort was back, letters were likely to be intercepted. Especially mine, Harry thought. He sighed and got onto his bed. It was no use. He'd never be able to communicate with owls ever again as Voldemort was at the height of his powers now.  
  
Harry had just drifted off to sleep again when he heard a shout, 'Get down here boy!!!! There is a phone call for you!' He wondered who would be calling him right now. As he started going down the stairs slowly, he heard Uncle Vernon say, 'Some girl called Cho has called! Make it quick boy! I have other important things to do with the phone than let you talk!!!' At the mention of Cho's name, Harry felt odd. Why would Cho Chang be calling him after they'd broken up?  
  
'Hello?' Harry spoke on the telephone.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'What do you want, Cho?' Harry said coldly for he felt no sympathy for her any much more.  
  
'Um.--' Cho'd started crying again.  
  
'WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CRYING?!!!' Harry roared so loudly that all Dursley eyes were on him.  
  
'Uh.-sniff- ri-sniff- ght-sniff-' Cho tried to stop the crying. 'So now could you tell me how Cedric died?'  
  
'O MY GOD CHO!!!! YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU HOW CEDRIC DIGGORY DIED OVER THE PHONE?' Harry shouted now that his temper had risen once again. 'WHY CAN'T YOU ASK ME AT HOGWARTS? HUH? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU????'  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He just hung up the phone and went up to bed seething at Cho. Why was she like this? Why now?  
  
He jumped on his bed and lied down to sleep for a while even though it was morning. 


	2. Early Hogwarts!

'Wormtail?'  
  
'Yes, master' Pettigrew spoke quietly.  
  
'I have a job for you! Go to the Malfoys and tell them to meet me here in exactly one hour! Do not fail me again, Wormtail! Now leave me and make sure the Order of the Phoenix doesn't know about this or you will be sorry!' Voldemort ordered as he glared at Wormtail.  
  
'Yes, master' Wormtail said again as he transformed into a rat…  
  
'Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Harry woke up sweating yet again. I really need to master Occlumency, he thought. Then he remembered the dream! He had to tell someone but decided against it.  
  
'Ah but you should tell the Order, Harry!' a voice said behind him.  
  
He jerked and span quickly only to see Dumbledore beaming at him. Harry suddenly got angry! How could Dumbledore be smiling when Sirius had died? He was about to say something when Dumbledore cut him off by saying, 'I see that you and Ms. Chang don't get along very well.'  
  
'She started it and told me to talk about Cedric in front of everyone!!' Harry pointed out and felt himself get angry again. His temper was so high these days that he thought that he might blow up soon.  
  
'Ah Harry, I agree but you shouldn't shout at her like at a time like this. She has lost some people of her own as well. She has lost-' Dumbledore's calm voice was broken by Harry's harsh voice.  
  
'She lost Cedric right?'  
  
'She…has lost much more over the summer, Harry. She has lost her whole family!'  
  
'Oh' Harry suddenly felt sad at the words since he had lost his own parents as well.  
  
'Yes Harry. That is why she called you but after her first question was out of her mouth, she knew she had said the wrong thing as you yelled and slammed the phone down' Dumbledore said.  
  
'You were there, Professor?' said Harry feeling guilty at shouting.  
  
'Yes Harry and I daresay you are wondering why Ms. Chang's parents were killed?' Dumbledore asked predicting Harry's question. He slowly nodded.  
  
'Well, you see, her parents were wizards but not ordinary. Her mother was the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw! So Ms. Chang was an heir of Ravenclaw too. Fortunately since Ms. Chang was on the train while her parents were murdered.' Harry felt even guiltier now.  
  
'What about her friend Marietta, the traitor that betrayed Dumbledore's Army?' Harry spoke grudgingly.  
  
'Not right now Harry. After we get to Hogwarts, we can talk about everything. So pack your things. We're leaving' Dumbledore said in a hurried tone.  
  
It was already afternoon by the time Harry and Dumbledore reached the outskirts of Hogwarts. From there, they had to walk all the way up to the castle.  
  
As they reached the castle, Harry noticed that it was empty except for one girl whose head was down at the Ravenclaw table. He had pretty good idea that it was Cho who was lying there. Dumbledore motioned for him to go and comfort her. He hesitated at first but then walked slowly towards the Ravenclaw table and towards Cho. 'Um… Cho?' he asked as he sat down next to her. She slowly lifted her head up. It was obvious she had been crying. 'Oh Harry, I am so sorry' she cried and put her head on Harry's shoulder. 'It's okay' he said softly a second later and gently stroked her hair. It felt so good to be on Cho's side again. For the first time since Sirius's death, he was overcome with relief.  
  
'Having fun Harry?' a familiar voice called. He and Cho turned around to see Ron and Hermione beaming as they came towards them followed by all the Order members that he knew of like Mundungus, Moody, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all the Weasleys(excluding Percy and Bill), Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and some other aurors. Harry looked over at the head table and saw Dumbledore beaming at them. He was so confused.  
  
Pretty soon as Harry and Cho moved to the Gryffindor table, the whole table was almost full since most of the Order members were from Gryffindor when they studied at Hogwarts…  
  
(A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I know it was short but I couldn't think of much more ideas. It would help if someone offered to be my beta reader. I will be updating soon!) 


	3. Working on Improvements of DA

Soon as dinner ended and the Order members went to sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories, Harry decided that it was best to ask Ron and Hermione when the next DA meetings should be held. When he went to find them, he saw not two people walking towards him but three as they were followed by Cho. 'Um.I thought we could talk about when the next DA should be held' Harry spoke to Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Uhuh' they both replied.  
  
'What?' he asked incredulously.  
  
'Oh nothing' Ron sighed rolling his eyes for a reason that Harry didn't understand as he'd given Ron a quizzical look.  
  
Hermione broke the silence by saying, 'Do you mind if Cho joins us Harry?'  
  
'No...not really' he seemed hesitant and Cho saw but let it pass. Harry went on to business.  
  
'So, when do you guys think the next DA meeting should be held?' Harry asked facing Ron.  
  
'I don't know' Hermione sighed. Cho did the bloody same thing. Ron however simply shook his head.  
  
'Should it be in the summer?' Harry questioned.  
  
'I don't know. Many people might not show up due to the season being summer.' Hermione answered doubtfully.  
  
'I wish I could help but I really don't kn-' Cho tried saying but was cut off.  
  
'I think that is a bloody brilliant idea, Harry because if we hold the meetings during the summer, then the Order members could join in too. Don't you think?' Ron spoke excitedly.  
  
The others gaped at him as realization dawned on them.  
  
'Okay...so, when should we start informing them (the DA members) about coming to Hogwarts early?' Harry asked.  
  
'Wait!' said Hermione in a way that everyone looked at her. 'We don't know if Dumbledore will allow that yet! So we must ask him first.'  
  
'Right.Ron and I will go first thing tomorrow morning' Harry put an end to the conversation and everyone went to their houses but Harry was surprised when he saw Cho following them. Ron and Hermione laughed when they saw Harry looking like that.  
  
'Since she would be the only one at Ravenclaw tower, Dumbledore said that she could stay at Gryffindor tower for the summer' Hermione answered his unspoken question.  
  
'Uh.ya.' Harry put on a fake smile.  
  
Everyone was quiet until they reached the Fat Lady which asked in a much familiar voice, 'Password?'  
  
'Albus Dumbledore!' Ron mumbled and they went inside to sleep since they were tired from the day they had (especially Harry).  
  
'Wormtail?!!'  
  
'Yes, master' Peter replied.  
  
'Where is Lucius?' Voldemort glared at Wormtail angrily who squirmed.  
  
'He should be here any minute now, m'lord!' Peter replied just as Malfoy made a big entrance just to go and kiss the hem of the dark lord's robes.  
  
'Hello Malfoy' Voldemort said softly. 'You're late!!!!!!!!! Crucio!' Voldemort said again but this time he was angry.  
  
'Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'What's wrong? Harry, Harry, HARRY wake up!!' Remus shouted.  
  
Harry, who hadn't known Remus would be sleeping in the same dormitory as him, seemed surprised to hear Lupin's voice.  
  
'Remus?' Harry asked quietly and exhausted, who had just opened his eyes.  
  
'Yes. Get up Harry. What's wrong?'  
  
'N-n-nothing. It was just a dream' Harry said shaken up. He had felt Voldemort get mad yet once again. Strange, he thought. He got up and quickly said, 'I need to get to Dumbledore!' and left the room.  
  
He met up with Ron at the common room. Ron nodded and they left for Dumbledore's office. Halfway to Dumbledore's office, Ron brought up, 'What's the password?' only to frown as Harry gave him a how-am-I-supposed- to-know look. They still walked on though.  
  
'Hello Harry and Ron' a voice called up from up ahead. Harry looked forward and saw Dumbledore looking at them with the not-so-usual-anymore twinkle in his half-moon spectacles.  
  
'This way' he led the two boys to his office.  
  
(A/N: Sorry if my chapters are short but try putting up with it as I might try and extend my chapters.) 


	4. The Talk and the Fight

As Harry and Ron sat down inside Dumbledore's office, Hermione and Cho were having a huge conversation in the girl's dormitory.  
  
'Do you really like Harry?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I do but then I don't know the right thing to say when I'm around him' Cho frowned.  
  
'Harry also told me that you thought that he liked me which isn't true!' Hermione said, her voice rising a bit but still unnoticed by Cho.  
  
'I know.I know but it was just a time when I was just saying all the wrong things and my "friend" Marietta tried to convince me that he liked you' Cho said but she looked like she was about to start sobbing.  
  
'WELL THAT'S NOT TRUE!' Hermione shouted.  
  
'I know but at the time I trusted Marietta more than all the DA friends combined. But after she backstabbed the DA members, I realized that I had made the biggest mistake! I tried going to Harry but it was too late. He was in such a foul mood that if I'd stayed there any longer, he would probably yelled at me in front of the whole school' Cho answered quietly.  
  
'That would have been good because of your "friend" Marietta, Harry reputation went down, the DA meetings couldn't be held anymore, and DUMBLEDORE WAS ALMOST ARRESTED but you're lucky he doesn't blame you or that stupid friend of yours!' Hermione said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Just then, the door from outside to go into the common room opened and Harry and Ron entered so the girls stopped their talk and went down to the common room to greet them.  
  
When Hermione and Cho reached the common room, they saw Harry and Ron grinning. 'So what happened?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Dumbledore will allow us to have meetings during the summer!!!' Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.  
  
'That's.good' Cho replied.  
  
'We know it is!' Harry said as if the thing Cho had said was the most obvious thing. Cho felt like it was useless. She might never get Harry back but she still had hope.  
  
'Okay.so the first thing we do is inform Fred and George who are sleeping.still' Ron said as an order.  
  
As they went to wake Fred and George about it, they just nodded and headed off to sleep again.  
  
The trio and Cho went to sit in the common room but just as they sat down, they heard Remus's voice calling, 'Breakfast's ready!!'  
  
Harry, Cho, Ron and Hermione rushed down to the Great Hall to eat since all four were starving.  
  
'Hello Potter' Mad-Eye Moody growled from behind where they were sitting.  
  
'Hullo sir!'  
  
'Hey Harry!' Nymphadora Tonks came to greet him.  
  
'Hi!'  
  
''Ow ya doin' 'Arry?' Mundungus Fletcher yelled from far back.  
  
'Fine' Harry lied.  
  
'Hey Harry' Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he passed by to sit down.  
  
Harry didn't answer and went to sit down next to Cho since that was the only spot left.  
  
'Hi' Cho said enthusiastically.  
  
'Hey' Harry said coldly after raising his eyebrow at the enthusiasm he'd seen on Cho's face. However happy he was to be on Cho's side he still could never like her the way he had before she'd shattered his trust by breaking up.  
  
After breakfast, as Harry was about to leave, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Moody and Mundungus came to talk to him.  
  
'Harry, if you want, you can call me Nym instead of Tonks' Nymphadora Tonks said first.  
  
'Yeh can call me 'dungus, 'Arry' Mundungus said.  
  
'You know me Harry, I'm Remus!' Lupin said.  
  
'Potter, you can call me Alastor' Moody growled as always.  
  
After that, Harry left with Ron and Hermione followed by Cho.  
  
'Will Chang bloody stop following us?' Ron asked. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and said, 'Sshh!!' because Cho was coming.  
  
In a low voice before Cho reached them, Harry whispered, 'I guess not!' to Ron.  
  
As Ron got the message, they both grinned. 'Sorry I was late!' Cho called out to the trio.  
  
'It's okay' Harry said a bit too quickly.  
  
'What's going on here?' Cho asked suspiciously.  
  
'N-nothing' Ron stuttered but it was obvious something had happened.  
  
Cho narrowed her eyes and asked Hermione, 'What happened?'  
  
'Um.' she seemed hesitant to speak.  
  
'Tell me!' Cho demanded angrily.  
  
'You can't make anyone say anything, Cho!' Harry shouted back.  
  
'Oh yeah, just go and take darling Hermione's side! I HATE YOU, HARRY POTTER!' Cho yelled and ran away crying.  
  
Harry's temper was rising so fast that he couldn't control himself. 'YEAH WELL, I HATE YOU TOO!' he shouted towards Cho.  
  
She sobbed even harder and ran faster away from the trio. That's what you deserve, Harry thought roughly.  
  
'I-I'm really sorry, Harry!' Hermione sobbed and ran the opposite way.  
  
Harry just made out, 'I hope you go to a bloody hell, Chang!' from Ron who was red all over so much that he couldn't even see the freckles.  
  
Damn, Harry thought catching up with Ron who was furiously walking over to Gryffindor tower.  
  
'I am really sorry about this, Harry but I will not go near that bloody-Ron swore-again' Ron shouted.  
  
(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!) 


	5. The Prank and the Dream

That night, Harry Potter could not sleep. When he tried to sleep, he had horrible dreams about Cho. He cursed out loud for not letting him sleep.  
  
'What is the matter?' Ron bellowed as it was obvious he couldn't sleep either.  
  
'Nothing' Harry squeaked but it came out like uhin.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'I said nothing!'  
  
'Oh, well you could have said it clearly!' Ron said beginning to look red.  
  
'Forget it. Try and sleep. We have to write a short letter to ALL the DA members tomorrow about the meetings!' Harry finalized the conversation.  
  
After what seemed to be two hours, Harry heard voices. 'Harry.Harry.get up, Harry!'  
  
'Hmm.?' he replied.  
  
'Wake up! I can't sleep. Let's write the letters' Ron whispered.  
  
'What the....DAMN!!' Harry yelled as he looked at the clock.  
  
'It's 4:35 AM and you want to start?' Harry bellowed yet again.  
  
'Hey, what's up?' drawled the sleepy voice of Remus Lupin.  
  
'Nothing! Just go back to sleep!' Harry whispered.  
  
'Let's just bloody start!' Ron reminded impatiently.  
  
They started working but didn't finish until 10:44 AM and they were half asleep when they finally finished.  
  
'Well Ron, it's finally done. The first DA meeting of the season will be in four days which is Friday!' Harry gave out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
Ron smiled and went off to his bed to change into robes since they had written the letters while wearing their pyjamas. Harry followed him but went to his own bed.  
  
As soon as they were finished, Remus woke up and told them to follow.  
  
On this Monday, they saw all the teachers sitting at the head table as they walked up to the Great Hall to have breakfast. 'Let's pull a prank on Snivellus here!' Remus's voice whispered excitedly, using Snape's nickname which had been made up by the original marauders. Harry's face darkened a bit for a second but changed midway into an evil laugh. As Harry told Fred, George and Ron, they yelled, 'That is bloody brilliant!!' loudly so that everyone heard. Harry turned to look at Nym who was nodding her head off, apparently trying to say that she wanted to join.  
  
After breakfast, since the students (now the Aurors, the trio and Cho) left first, Harry, Remus, Nym, Fred, George and Ron stayed behind to put some jinxes at the entrances so that when Snape entered the Great Hall, something funny would happen.  
  
'Do you reckon Snape saw us going from entrance to entrance?' Ron asked after the gang returned to Gryffindor.  
  
'Nah, he couldn't have because if he did, we're dead!' Nym responded.  
  
'I agree' Harry nodded after saying and everyone nodded as well.  
  
As lunch drew nearer, Harry remembered that tomorrow was July 31 which was his birth date. He wondered if anyone remembered.  
  
'Harry, let's go to lunch' Hermione who was with Ron said, breaking Harry's thoughts.  
  
'Uh.yeah' Harry responded.  
  
While eating lunch, as Snape entered the Great Hall, everyone started laughing like crazy. Snape's hair had turned pink with his robes turning into baby pyjamas. As he sat down on his chair, it broke and there was a splash which meant there was water.  
  
When he got up and glared at Dumbledore, everyone was laughing so hard that all of them nearly fell of their seats. Harry and Ron laughed while watching Snape say something to Dumbledore.  
  
Right after lunch, Harry went to sleep because he hadn't slept a lot during the night.  
  
~*~  
  
'Wormtail?' Voldemort's voice boomed.  
  
'Yes master?' Peter asked.  
  
'Bring me Bellatrix and Rookwood!' Voldemort hissed with dangerously yellow eyes.  
  
Without any words, Peter Pettigrew left and returned again with two people.  
  
'You have both failed me!' Voldemort said with anger, looking from Bellatrix to Rookwood and back.  
  
'Yes master' they both said without emotion.  
  
'Good... CRUCIO!!' Voldemort shouted making the two death eaters that had failed him, scream in pain beyond imaginable!  
  
~*~  
  
'Ahhhhhhhh!' Harry screamed.  
  
'Huh?' Ron wondered from the common room but the yelling didn't stop. When the yelling didn't stop, he went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory and saw Harry screaming. 'Harry, wake up!'  
  
Harry woke up suddenly and saw a blurry person. That person came nearer and nearer. 'Back down' he tried to say, searching frantically for his wand.  
  
'Harry, it's me Ron Weasley!' Ron pointed out as he noticed that his best friend was searching for something. 'Let's go down to dinner.'  
  
'Yeah, okay' Harry said as he put on his glasses to make the blurred Ron change into a clear Ron.  
  
When they reached the common room, they found Hermione's face buried in a book. She looked up and asked, 'Are you two ready to go down to dinner yet?' Harry and Ron both nodded.  
  
(A/N: Please review!!!) 


	6. Happy Birthday, brainless Harry!

Harry Potter woke up find Ronald Weasley yelling his head off to wake him.  
  
'HARRY!! HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP!!!!!' Ron bellowed but to his disappointment Harry didn't wake up. He sighed and went to sit in his bed while Harry slowly got up.  
  
'What's the hurry?' Harry asked groggily.  
  
'What's the hurry?!' Ron imitated in surprise, 'It's July thirty-first, you git! Today is your birthday!!!'  
  
'Oh' Harry replied and sat lazily on his bed wondering what the big deal was.  
  
As Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall, Harry was bombarded with Happy Birthday comments, presents, pats on the back and most of all, applause. He was also surprised to see all the DA members there.  
  
'Wotcher Harry! Happy Birthday!' Nym yelled in front of him to make him hear and gave him a present.  
  
He opened it and found that the book was on Occlumency. He sighed and shook his head slightly.  
  
'Happy Birthday, Potter' Moody growled - like always - and gave him a present.  
  
Harry went down and sat between Ron and Hermione. Suddenly an owl came sweeping in. He recognized it as his own, Hedwig. He quickly untied it and read the following:  
  
Hogwarts, Great Hall Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
This is the letter that will tell you about your O.W.L.s as well as the list of things you will need for your sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Minerva Mcgonnagal Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry rose with hope remembering the words Professor Mcgonnagal had said. He opened the second piece of parchment in the pack of three.  
  
He read it quickly and put it aside so that he could see how many O.W.L.s he'd achieved.  
  
O.W.L.s achieved by Mr. Harry Potter:  
  
Care of magical creatures: O Charms: E Divination: O Defence against the Dark Arts: O Potions: P Transfiguration: A Herbology: E  
  
O= 2 points l E= 1 points l A= .50 point l Rest= .25 point l Total= 8.75 O.W.L.s O-Outstanding E-Exceeds Expectations A-Acceptable P-Poor U-Unacceptable  
  
Harry didn't notice everybody peeking at the letter. He reread it again. He couldn't believe it! His chances of being an Auror was gone, thanks to Snape. He looked over at Ron and Hermione, who were also buried in their letters. "What did you two get?"  
  
"I got only 6 O.W.L.s!" Ron complained.  
  
"I got 11.5 O.W.L.s!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"How about you Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I got 8.75 O.W.L.s."  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you tonight." Nym informed. He nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Harry went up to Dumbledore's office. He reached the stone gargoyle only to realize that he didn't know the password. "Looking for the password Harry?"  
  
He quickly looked in front of him and saw Albus Dumbledore smiling at him. "Yes professor."  
  
"Come on in. I need to talk with you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Do sit down." Dumbledore encouraged after they'd come inside his office. "Harry, it is time I tell you everything that I did not tell you after the incident that happened a month ago."  
  
Harry nodded for Dumbledore to continue. "You are to know that you are the heir to Gryffindor just as Miss Chang is the heir to Ravenclaw. You are also to train with me to become an animagi because it will come to great help when it is time to face Voldemort."  
  
It took awhile for that to sink in. Harry was shocked at learning that he was the heir to Gryffindor and that he would train to become an animagi. He wanted to argue but Dumbledore had his hand up first.  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
"Yes professor." Harry sighed and left.  
  
On the way back, Harry met Cho. "Er...hi."  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Listen Cho, I...I-I'm really sorry about the argument that happened two nights ago."  
  
"I don't accept." She responded coolly and turned on him.  
  
"B-but.why?"  
  
"I DON'T NEED A REASON TO NOT ACCEPT AN APOLOGY JUST LIKE I DON'T NEED A REASON TO HATE YOU! I WISH CEDRIC WAS HERE!"  
  
"Don't say his name in front of me!" Harry fired back but instantly realised he'd made a mistake.  
  
What? H-h-how d-d-dare y-you?" Cho started crying and left.  
  
"Cho..CHO!" he called but she didn't turn back.  
  
Harry kicked at the air in frustration. He would never be able to make it up. He shrugged and went towards the Gryffindor tower. He had to be prepared for the DA members tomorrow.  
  
(A/N: Review!!!) 


	7. DA starts

The next day, DA members started pouring out of the Hogwarts Express, each saying either 'Hello Harry' or 'Hey Harry'. At lunch, all DA students/members sat at the Gryffindor table or atleast tried to because everyone was trying to find a seat next to Harry. That was everyone except Cho who sat at the Ravenclaw table staring silently at the food. As Harry fought the urge to apologize to Cho, Neville came up to him unexpectedly and asked a question.  
  
"When is the next DA meeting Harry? My gran supports the idea highly and wants you to help me."  
  
"I don't know Neville. Maybe tonight or tomorrow or maybe never." Harry left off. Neville went pale and left.  
  
Soon after, everyone came to ask Harry the same question. "Are you going to continue the DA?" Harry ignored everyone and left for Gryffindor Tower. As the fat lady appeared in front of him, so did Cho.  
  
"A-are you r-r-really going to discontinue the DA?" Harry glared daggers at her and proceeded to say the password. Just as he was about to enter, Cho grabbed his hand and he abruptly turned around.  
  
"Please don't discontinue it. I want to make V-Voldemort pay for killing C- C-Cedric." She turned and left after the words spilled out of her mouth. Harry gaped at her and instead of entering the common room, he followed Cho. He kept following until he saw her turn a corner and say hi to somebody. He leaned against the wall and peeked. Michael Corner was pressing his lips to Cho's, who was trying to resist lightly. At that moment, Harry was so angry that he stomped off and threw his DA galleon, which was in his pocket, onto the floor, smashing it.  
  
"Damn you Cho!" he muttered and went to find his friends. Upon entering the Great Hall, Hermione came up to him and asked, "Where is your DA galleon Harry? I want to have a meeting tonight." At that moment, he regretted ever throwing his galleon to the floor. "I-it's-" "It's smashed," said a voice from behind. Harry turned and saw Cho, one hand holding his galleon's smashed pieces, the other holding Michael Corner's hand, "I found it on the corridor to the Ravenclaw dormitory."  
  
Hermione gave him a quizzical look Harry however, didn't answer because he was feeling so jealous that he thought he would break anything that ended up in his hands. "Reparo!" Hermione muttered taking out her wand and the galleon was brand new again. "I need to change the time." Hermione said and snatched the galleon away from Cho before tapping her wand at the galleon. After that, she gave the galleon back to Harry, who put it inside his pocket and went to talk to Ron.  
  
Harry tapped Ron on the back, who was telling them about the ordeal that had happened a month ago except in a different way because he made it sound like he was the man of the night. "What is it Harry?" he asked as he turned, obviously annoyed at having to turn around. Then he noticed the look on Harry's face. It was as if he was jealous of someone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry, up until now hadn't known the look on his face, desperately tried to turn it back to normal. "Eh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind!" Ron went back to his tale sighing.  
  
That night after dinner at about 9 pm, Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out to the Room of Requirement. A few minutes after they'd arrived, all DA members slowly started to arrive. After everyone was there, Harry began. "We will continue on working with patronuses until September only because there is really no point in continuing this club if the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is good." He looked at everyone in the eye. Some were nodding their heads, and some like Neville were shaking their heads.  
  
"Well, let's start with patronuses. Everyone shout, Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag came out of Harry's wand and it was the biggest patronus Harry had seen. He didn't remember his patronus be that strong. The stag roamed around the room three times before disappearing in the air. As soon as the stag left, the room was full of shouts. Harry went around the room inspecting other's patronuses. He feared going towards Cho because he didn't want to look at her in the face right now. So he went towards Neville and the rest. Neville was improving dramatically because his patronus seemed to be starting to take shape.  
  
He moved over to Ron, who was having a good time as he tried to relive Malfoy being a ferret two years before to use for a patronus. Zacharias Smith was heavily struggling with the spell so he went to help the poor guy. "Think of a happy thought and then only say the spell!" he pointed out and left to help Ginny, much to the dislike of Cho.  
  
The days went by quickly and for a month until the first of September, DA meetings were held everyday for 2 hours. Every member got better at spells, even Harry because his spells had gotten extremely powerful. Now, his patronus form was at least 15 feet tall and it lasted a long time. His first lesson with Dumbledore though, was going to be today, with Cho.  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
